Hommage to Pluto
by claihm solais
Summary: When Pluto, incidentally my favorite planet, was demoted to a dwarf planet, I wasn't happy. I imagine neither was Setsuna. So, how DID she react?


Title: Hommage to Pluto Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. They're all Naoko Takeuchi's.

Summary: August 24th, 2006, the day Pluto was demoted from being a planet to a "dwarf-planet." If you ask me, they're being a bunch of idiots, declaring all of the sudden that the solar system only has eight planets. But then again, who am I to refute the notables from Caltech? Here's Setsuna's reaction to it.

Note: Not to be taken seriously. Really. Despite the fact that I think those astronomers from the International Astronomical Union are complete and utter idiots, I wouldn't really hate them. Unless they DO decide to leave Pluto a dwarf planet and actually make UB313 aka Xena a planet. Now THAT is cause to hate them.

Breakfast at the Meiou/Tenou/Kaiou residence was usually a quiet matter, with soft conversation between the resident couple accompanied by the soft clatter of kitchenware as the inhabitants of the house ate their continental breakfast. This morning, however, started out a little different.

It began, as usual, with Michiru and Haruka coming down the stairs from their late night up.  
The aqua-haired senshi of Neptune was about to enter the kitchen to make breakfast, when she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing a fully set table with steaming cups of coffee and waffles, toast, and eggs and bacon laid out for them. Blinking in surprise, her gaze shifted to the person sitting at the head of the table in her usual position.

Impeccably dressed as usual in a dark green business suit that accentuated her long green hair, Setsuna sat patiently sipping her tea as she read the newspaper. Next to her, Hotaru was happily pouring syrup over a stack of waffles so high it obscured the young senshi of Saturn. Haruka bumped into Michiru, causing her to snap out of her shock. The couple sat down and helped themselves, not really willing to break the silence and dare what youma had possessed the other two.

After all, it was rare that Setsuna waited breakfast on them. It was even rarer, almost unheard of,  
that Hotaru was up with her. She was, after all, a growing girl and needed her sleep. The fact that it was six in the morning might have something to do with the fact. Setsuna finally seemed to take note of them as she reached for her cup of tea.

A green eyebrow arched elegantly, and she let out a small sigh. "I stopped by and told myself something big was about to happen today, and to watch the newspaper. I got it as soon as it came, so I thought I might as well fix breakfast."

Michiru nodded, it was an acceptable enough explanation, even though she was left wondering why Pluto would bother going back in time to simply tell them to read the newspaper; it wasn't like they didn't read it every day.

Before Michiru could ask herself what could be so important in today's particular newspaper, Setsuna surprised her for the second time in a day.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

That scream of feminine outrage originated, you guessed, from the eldest of the senshi, and was preceeded by a stream of hot liquid as Setsuna proceeded to completely drench Haruka in green tea. The tomboyish blonde glared at her housemate until she caught sight of her eyes.

Haruka gulped nervously. Usually she was quick to anger and even quicker on the draw, but the rage in Setsuna's eyes made her reconsider a retort. The senshi of time was literally glowing a dark purple as she unconsciously accessed the power her position granted her, her hands clenching tightly around the edges of the newspaper. Her aura flickered around her so violently Hotaru scooted away and Michiru was afraid the paper might catch fire.

"Uhm...Setsuna, what's wrong?" Michiru decided that if she didn't stop Setsuna, she was likely to blow up the house in her rage. Compared to the fury in Setsuna's red eyes, the anger and hate they felt at Beryl, or Metallia, or even Galaxia was nothing. For the usually cool and composed senshi of time to suddenly become this enraged, something bad must have happened. With a capital B.

Setsuna slowly stood up, a flash of light washing over her, leaving her with her fuku and garnet staff.

Michiru gulped. Maybe this warranted a capital A, too.

"They. Will. Pay." Setsuna hissed as she teleported away.

Haruka glanced over at Michiru, who looked back, shrugging. Then they caught sight of the abandoned paper, and the headlines on the science page.

"Pluto Gets the Boot: Pluto no longer a planet, say astronomers."

They stared at each other in shock. Maybe this also warranted a capital D.

Hotaru summed it up nicely.

"Oh shit."

For once, her adoptive parents decided to overlook her colorful language.

Prague, Czech Republic, International Astronomical Union Conference.

With a flash of light, all chattering in the large conference room ground to a screeching halt as the astronomers from all over the world took in the strange sight of a Japanese woman with long green hair,  
dressed in a white bodysuit and black skirt, appeared in their midst. What made them stop, however, was the fact that not only did her red eyes hold a very, VERY angry look, but also that she was quite literally glowing.

The heart-tipped, key-shaped staff she held would usually be the cause for much laughter, but it didn't quite look so ridiculous now as it was pointed at them, a glowing ball of crackling energy at its tip.

"Now, let's talk about this little matter of Pluto being a planet," Setsuna grinned.

And then the fun began.

Several hours, many ambulances, sore throats, and lots of gratuitous violence later...

Setsuna smirked as she stared at the man who was sitting at the other end of the table. "Now, I do believe than we have reached an agreement?"

When she received no reply, Setsuna arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to explain it all over again that ,

in my humble opinion, if a celestial object can provide this kind of power, it has earned the right to be called a planet?" She leaned in closer, ignoring the moans of pain from behind them. "You are NOT taking my planet away, mister." Setsuna casually raised her garnet rod.

"Got it, got it, got it," the man stuttered out so rapidly she was surprised he could stammer the two words about fifty times in a single breath.

"Excellent." Setsuna grinned.

FINIS 


End file.
